


【EC白情24h】Peeping Tom

by Lian_rong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_rong/pseuds/Lian_rong
Summary: 灵感来自于Peeping Tom这首歌。原曲感觉是一个偷窥狂和暴露狂的故事。俗套419，先性后爱。伪偷窥狂万/新晋教授查白天叫教授，晚上教授叫。应该会有后续……吧？（PS：有些酒吧真的会在洗手间有安全套，奇怪的知识增加了。）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 18





	【EC白情24h】Peeping Tom

Charles Francis Xavier，现在正扶着已经喝到微醺的妹妹Raven，听她一把鼻涕一把眼泪地述说着他大学时候风流事。从他大学第一学年遇到足球队超辣的学长开始，到他和上一个男朋友分手后长达三年的空窗期。

今天是Charles拿到心理学教授职位的第一天。参与他实验室项目的几名学生，还有社科学院的讲师Hank和妹妹Raven，为了祝贺他荣升为最年轻的教授，决定在离学校不远的酒吧里庆祝一下。年轻教授非常爽快地答应了，顺带贡献了自己的信用卡。

已经是学期尾声了，有很多学生在酒吧里庆祝期末结束。地狱火酒吧的酒一向品质稳定，室内灯光昏暗而暧昧，音乐也恰到好处的热闹，刚出炉的炸薯条裹着薄盐和胡椒，热腾腾的一口香脆。

整个晚上的气氛都非常融洽，大概几名学生唯一没有料到的就是Charles的酒量远远比他们都好。Charles不但主动喝完了一整根啤酒柱，而且点了一个香槟金字塔，和他们每个人碰杯后都一干而尽，最后还能神志清明地给醉了的学生打车。

半小时后，Raven被Hank哄着离开了酒吧。在等待好脾气的Hank打到车期间，最了解Charles的Raven，拍着自己哥哥的肩膀建议道， “找个帅哥，好好地庆祝一下。”

车很快到了，Hank朝Charles点点头，和Raven坐进后座之后，降下车窗提醒道，“明天下午还有一个小会议，早点休息。”

年轻教授看了一眼表，独自一人坐回了吧台旁，重新要了一杯金酒。

事实上，和学生一起踏进酒吧没多久，Charles就感觉有一道视线盯着他，但当他回头一探究竟的时候，又发现没有人朝他这个方向张望 。

Charles知道自己现在的样子，天生就偏红的嘴唇，在酒精的润泽下变成艳粉。充斥着荷尔蒙的封闭空间让皮肤变得燥热起来，解开衬衫扣子也就变得顺理成章。那道视线明显在他解扣子的时候又追随过来，Charles把最后一口酒卷进嘴里，余光将目标锁定在靠窗吧台。

那名金发男子转头在看窗外，黑色的高领紧身毛衣勾勒出精壮的腰身，配着修身牛仔裤。撇开其他不说，Charles发誓这是他近两年以来见过最性感的身材，不排除有酒精作祟的嫌疑。

可能是年轻教授的眼神太过露骨，金发男子转了过来，视线汇聚的瞬间，那个男人举起了酒杯喝了一口，五光十色的霓虹灯勾勒出冷峻的脸庞。Charles觉得自己有一些飘忽，大着胆子细细打量这名陌生人，看起来应该年龄没有超过30岁，但是又有种超乎年龄的老成。

Charles决定把刚才的“两年”后面加个零。

端着空酒杯走到金发男子边上，Charles蹭着皮质座椅的边坐了上去。

“或许能给我买杯酒吗？Mr.Peeping？”

“我不是……呃，当然可以……” 金发男子看起来有些窘迫，挥手让酒保给Charles换了新的冰杯，满上了威士忌。

Charles的眼神始终盯着他，双腿在卡座里优雅地交叠。酒很快就被端上来，Charles手指蘸了一下威士忌里的冰块，用食指和中指夹了出来，放在唇边色情地吮了一口，满意地看到这位陌生人的眼神暗了暗，手放在腿上握成拳又松开。

“或许你应该和我搭讪，而不是远远的盯着。这样很不礼貌。”Charles的声音带着沙哑，“我叫……”

“Charles Xavier。”金发男子接话道。

年轻教授挑眉，“所以你承认了你不止偷窥，你还偷听。你还听到什么？”

“你是X大学的心理学教授。”陌生人喝干了自己杯中的龙舌兰，“最年轻的。”

“不公平，你已经知道那么多了，而我对你还什么都不了解。你应该也不希望我一直称呼你为Mr.Peeping。”Charles的手指在吧台桌面上轻轻敲击，流露出受伤的表情。

“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”看着年轻教授因为解开衬衫领子而露出的锁骨，刚刚喝下去的冰凉液体让Erik更加血脉贲张。他控制不住想要触碰那白皙的脖颈，而实际上他也这么做了。

等Erik回过神，Charles已经靠过来主动吻了他，灵巧的舌头在他唇齿间轻轻吮吸，搅动出淫靡的水声。Erik将他拉得更近，手按住了Charles的后脑，加深了这个吻，Charles在他怀里发出细小的呻吟。直到感觉年轻教授在自己怀里小小地推拒了一下，Erik才不太情愿地放开。

“我不太喜欢龙舌兰，很感谢你请我喝的是威士忌。”Charles舔了舔被蹂躏过的嘴唇，象征性地用酒杯碰了一下Erik的空杯子，将杯中酒液一饮而尽，眼睛瞥过Erik隔着裤子半勃的性器，感觉自己的下身也起了反应。

“我猜你有一根八英寸的拐杖可以配我的酒，对吗？”水红色的嘴唇一张一翕，Charles睁大自己的眼睛，貌若天真地看着Erik灰绿色的眼眸。

没有人能拒绝这双蓝眼睛的邀请，Erik心想。

走到盥洗室隔间的这段路简直是互相折磨，那件套在Charles衬衫外的棕色马甲已经被Erik解开，Erik的手放在年长者的腰上，感觉热度透过薄薄的衬衫渗进他的皮肤里，而Charles则适时地靠在他的肩上，灼热的气息混着酒的甜香抵着Erik的脖子，棕色的发丝搔刮着耳廓。

等他们踏进隔间并将门落锁后，Erik几乎立刻贴上来吻住了Charles，将马甲挂在衣帽钩上，扯出被年轻教授束得整整齐齐的衬衫，扣得好好的西装裤也被一并脱下，滑落在脚踝上。Erik顺着衬衫下摆探进去抚摸Charles的腰线和屁股，两个人用下体磨着对方的，Charles凌乱地喘着气，脸颊泛起好看的粉红，被吻到红肿的嘴唇在分开时牵出一道粘稠的透明丝线。

Erik隔着衬衫舔弄起Charles的乳头，含在嘴里用舌头和牙齿轮番揉碾，布料的摩擦产生出别样的快感，Charles禁不住挺起胸想让Erik更用力地吸他，手指则攀上另一边没有被照顾到的乳尖。被弄湿的衬衫透出乳头的粉色，Erik隔着衬衫拧了一下已经被吸得饱胀起来的乳头，换来年轻教授放荡的呻吟。Charles随即意识到这里是酒吧洗手间，又死死地咬住嘴唇。

这不公平。被酒精泡得有些思维缓慢的Charles想，只有他一个人被弄得意乱情迷，而这个偷窥者甚至连衣服都还整整齐齐的像是随时可以上台进行演讲。

Charles解开Erik的皮带扣，打开裤链，蹲了下来，隔着灰色的内裤用鼻尖蹭着那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，听到Erik变得粗重的喘息，Charles抬起漂亮的蓝色眼眸。

“我可能估错了你勃起时的长度，我的朋友。”Charles伸出舌头，在灰色布料上留下一道水痕，“收回刚才八英寸的猜测，我想应该不止。”

Charles用嘴唇将Erik的灰色内裤褪下，感觉到肉棒弹跳出来的刹那，年轻教授不由地眨眨眼确认那个型号，幻想着这根东西捅进自己的身体里。

“唔……”被Charles含进去头部的时候，Erik禁不住喘息出声。Charles从囊袋开始舔弄，顺着根部舔到顶端的细缝，再缓慢地含了进去，用手撸动着那根尺寸惊人的肉棒，嘴里用同样的节奏吸吮着。Charles的两颊陷下去，因为呼吸不畅而发出轻微的鼻音，睫毛颤抖着，神情像是在吃一根奶油冰棍，淫靡的水声回荡在小小的隔间里。Erik觉得那吸吮仿佛直达神经末梢，让他不由自主地用手抓住Charles柔软的发丝，按住年轻教授的后脑勺把整根阴茎送了进去，顶端深深抵住Charles喉间的软肉。

Charles被呛出了咽反射，勉强控制住自己的牙齿不要磕碰到Erik的阴茎，喉咙里发出几声轻咳，脸上湿漉漉的又是津液又是眼泪。他抬起眼睛看着Erik，尽管被生理性泪水模糊了视线，还是看到了对方因为享受而失控的表情。

Erik掐住Charles的下巴，把自己的阴茎从销魂甘美的嘴唇里退了出来，已经胀成紫红色的肉棒被舔得水淋淋的，Charles在完全退出的时候故意吸吮了一下龟头，色情地发出“啵”的一下。

“不可能在这里……”Erik知道没有润滑一定会把Charles捅坏的，他可不希望明天这位教授在上任第一天没有办法开始工作，尽管有一大半的原因可能是Charles自找的。

Charles的蓝眼睛仿佛能看穿Erik的心思，“如果你是在找这个的话……”

Charles从卷纸旁的不锈钢盒子里拿出了一个铝制包装袋，还有一小袋油性润滑液。现在Erik知道墙上焊着的不锈钢盒子里是什么了。

得到解决办法的Erik立刻将年轻教授按在洗手台上，撕开润滑液的包装袋，将里面的液体全都挤在了手里。Charles的内裤已经在刚才的抚摸中滑落了大半，Erik的指尖在Charles的穴口轻轻打转，用润滑液按摩了一下紧张干涩的穴口，顺利地探入一根手指，里面火热紧致的内壁让Erik发狂。

摸到前列腺的时候，Charles简直不能再忍受，摇晃着臀部小声央求着Erik快点把他填满。Erik很快把手指增加到了三根，敏感点被手指反复按压着，Charles白皙可爱的手指在洗手台上抓紧，腿软到几乎站不住，深入身体的痒从尾椎直冲脑门。

Erik将安全套一捋到底，撩起Charles的衬衫下摆，缓慢地把巨大的阴茎一点一点地挺入，才进去一个头部就让怀里的人低声叫了出来。

“呜……”年轻教授感觉巨物仿佛能顶到胸口一样的满，在酒吧隔间被插入的现实情况让他不由自主地想并拢双腿收紧后穴。

“你……啊嗯……太……”Charles举起手臂抵在自己和镜子中间，一口咬住自己的小臂，担心自己无法控制住越发放浪的哭喊。

Erik则一把拉下他的手臂，“看看你自己，教授。”Erik捏着Charles的侧腰，逼着Charles抬头看着镜子里的样子。

年轻教授眼神涣散地望着镜子中的自己，他的衬衣将脱未脱地挂在身上，领子大敞，露出被吸到充血的乳头，成片的玫瑰色，从胸口蔓延到耳朵。下半身则早就一丝不挂，身后的金发男子用犬齿磨着他的肩膀，巴掌毫不留情地拍打着白嫩的臀肉，留下粉红色手掌印，逼着他放松着后穴。

隔间的门突然被推了一下，Charles猛然收紧的穴口差点让Erik失守精关。门外的醉汉好像咒骂了一句，接着进入了旁边的隔间。

Erik完全没有因为一墙之隔外有其他人而停止撩拨，双手像玩弄面团一样地掰开Charles的臀瓣，看着镜子里双眼迷离的年轻教授，用眼神描摹着Charles的面容。

听着旁边隔间抽水马桶的声音，和洗手池哗哗的流水声。Charles昏昏沉沉地想，这绝对是他经历过最刺激的性爱体验。

Erik却趁着他放空的时候一举挺到最深处，绵软的后穴瞬间被塞的满满当当，从尾椎升起的快感让Charles在下唇咬出清晰的齿痕，几乎要压不住溢出唇间的呻吟。Charles抬起小腿朝后踢了Erik一脚，却因为重心不稳而差点摔倒，幸好被及时扶住，换来身后的人闷闷的笑声。

等到旁边隔间的人离开了洗手间，Erik马上加快了速度。Charles的脸贴着镜面，冰冷的玻璃上立刻起了一层白雾。后穴里滚烫的抽插让他再难控制住自己的呻吟，尤其是Erik每次插入都能摩擦到自己前列腺，前所未有的契合感让Charles沉迷在这场性事。

“哈啊……别停……”

Erik享受着Charles紧致内壁带来的挤压感，双手揉捏着那两瓣饱满的臀肉，猛烈的撞击仿佛想要把囊袋也挤进去。Erik忍不住把Charles的衬衣掀得更高，欣赏着媚红色的穴肉在每一次深入浅出时包裹着自己的肉棒，视觉上的冲击连同Charles已经被开拓得极佳的粉穴给Erik带来双倍的愉悦。

他的屁股上一定留满了指印，Charles恍惚地思考着，下半身又酥又麻，想要推拒又情难自禁地配合着。年轻教授已经被完全操开了，穴肉在肉棒每次退出的时候都食髓知味地挽留，又在挺入的时候细细密密地包裹着。Erik挺动着腰肢，手则顺着腰线摸到Charles已经硬了很久的阴茎，快速地撸动了起来。

“啊……呜不行……”Charles的眼瞳正失神地睁大， 呜咽声抑制不住地溢出，前后夹击的快感过于猛烈让年轻教授发出无声的尖叫，抓着洗手台边缘的指尖都微微发白。Erik正吸吮着他的耳朵，将舌头伸进耳廓里轻柔地舔弄。

没有章法地快速撸动让Charles理智瓦解，在公共场合被陌生人干得浑身颤抖合不拢腿，这个认知让他的后穴不住地收缩。被刻意刮搔顶端细缝的时候，Charles拼命压抑着哭叫，在Erik的手心里射了出来。

贴心地让年长者靠在自己怀里喘息了片刻，Erik将手中粘腻的白浊蹭在Charles的嘴唇上，后者从镜子里看着他，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，湛蓝色的眼瞳还沉浸在欲海里。Charles乖顺地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖触碰着Erik的手指，甚至将Erik的食指含进了嘴里，模仿性交的节奏吞吐着。

“操……”上下都被Charles含住的感觉让Erik头皮发麻。Erik重新调整了姿势，让Charles双手撑在门上。Charles双腿几乎不听使唤，高潮过后的身体比平时还要敏感。Erik一把捞住Charles腰，把自己狠狠地抽出来再送进去，另一只手的手指则逗弄着Charles软软的舌头。

“教授，你上下两张嘴……真的都很会吸……”Erik贴着Charles的耳朵低语着，抽出刚才拨弄着Charles粉舌的手指，津液顺着嘴角滴滴答答流下来，把Erik的手掌都弄得湿答答的。Charles呜咽呻吟着把腿张得更开，被迫压低的腰肢能让他更深地吞入巨大的肉棒，快节奏的抽插让年长者连撑着门板都做不到，被Erik残忍地把双手按在头顶上方。

“呜……我受不了了，求你……”刚刚释放过的阴茎又因为后面快感的累积而硬了起来，Charles不得不别过头咬着衬衫的领子压抑着难以负荷的快感。

“教授，你的学生知道你这样吗？”Erik咬着Charles耳朵，“在酒吧洗手间里被陌生人操。”

“呜……嗯……摸摸我……”Charles有些狂躁地摇着头，一边咬着衬衫的布料一边含糊地向Erik恳求。

他的手被Erik按在门板上导致不能纾解前端的欲望，只有在被Erik插到底的时候，翘起的阴茎才能偶尔蹭到自己衬衫的下摆。Erik大力地抽出来然后再插到底，伴随着Charles肠壁的痉挛收缩，严丝合缝的身体让他眼前也阵阵泛白。

尽管如此，Erik觉得还是有必要解释一下。

“还有……教授，我真的不是偷窥狂。”

Charles惊讶自己在被情欲冲昏头脑的情况下还能听出Erik的一点委屈，腰被撞到快失去知觉，全身力气都在压抑着喉咙里的尖叫，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，一脸被欺负狠了样子勾起Erik更深的欲念。

Erik在他脖子上吮出一个红印，“我会把你操射的，教授。”

Erik牢牢掌控着节奏，对准Charles的腺体抽插，被快感俘获的年长者费力地咬住布料，在每一次被撞进最深处时发出泫然欲泣的鼻音。被操软的后穴紧紧地吸着Erik的阴茎，润滑剂混合着肠液被捣出绵密滑腻的白色泡沫，把两个人的相连处弄得一团糟。

年长者从不知道自己的不应期可以那么短，很快Charles的双腿就痉挛地绷紧，眼前的一切都变成了色块的交织。快感积累到像要爆炸的地步，体液不收控制地尽数射在了门板上，连带着衬衫的下摆也沾染上了精液，像失禁一般的羞耻感让年轻教授满脸通红。

已经高潮了两次的Charles无法再承受激烈的抽插，崩溃地在Erik怀里哑着嗓子求饶，而Erik也到了极限，扣住Charles的手指，抽插后穴的肉棒又快速地捣了十几下，感受到微凉的液体射进了安全套里。

完事后Erik摘掉安全套打了个结丢进了垃圾桶，亲吻了一下Charles的发顶。年轻教授靠着墙，失神地半睁着眼睛，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠。

Charles感觉自己酒醒了一大半，拉起裤子，拢好了满是褶皱的衬衫，稳定情绪后用清水冲洗双手，顺便对着镜子梳理了头发，重新穿上那件棕色的马甲。过分红润的嘴唇和泛着水光的眼角都在清楚昭示刚才那场性爱有多么美妙。Charles抽出纸巾清理了一番门板上的粘腻，回头看到拉上裤链的Erik正好整似暇地看着他。

Erik掏出Charles放在马甲兜里的手机，输入了自己的姓名和手机号码之后，把手机放在嘴唇亲了一下，又放回Charles的口袋。

“希望你有享受到，Charles Xavier教授。”Erik灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，露出他认为最友好的笑容，体贴地率先离开了洗手间。

不得不说这绝对是Charles有史以来最棒的一场性爱，他回到公寓冲完澡后沾上枕头就立刻陷入黑甜的睡眠。这对于一直做研究导致睡眠不规律的人来说真是一件罕见的事情。

Charles特意没有设定闹钟，第二天醒来已是早上九点，身上除了还留有一些红色的痕迹外没有任何不适，反而因为昨夜那场酣畅淋漓的性爱而心情愉悦。在吃掉了冰箱里最后一个糖霜苹果派后，Charles整理了一下公文包。

学期尾声总有一些研讨会需要参加，听完了Shaw冗长的总结后，Charles回到自己的办公室，刚刚坐下泡了一杯茶，门就被敲响了。

“Xavier教授？现在有时间吗？”是Hank的声音。

Charles应了一声，收拾了一下堆满资料的桌子。随即Hank推开门，门外不止Hank一个，后面还影影绰绰站着另外一个人。

“没想到你的会开了那么久，Charles。”Hank说道，“介绍一下，这位是刚刚从基诺莎分校毕业的学生，上周才进入社科学院开始当助教。下学期开始应该会配合做一些辅助工作。”

Charles回想起来，之前学院的确有下通知，从下学期开始会有助教辅助做一些工作，不仅能培养更多人才，而且可以减轻教授的负担，对于提高教学效率很有帮助。

“我对本部的情况还不太熟悉，刚刚趁着Xavier教授开会的时间，Hank老师带着我绕学校走了一圈。”

耳熟的声音让Charles有些迷茫起来。

“之前和Xavier教授有过一面之缘，是很好相处的人。”新助教从门外走进来，对Charles露出他认为最友好的笑容。

Charles此刻不知道应该作出什么反应。Hank看着他变得绯红的脸色，拍了拍新助教的肩膀，有些困惑地离开了办公室。

门咔哒一下关上了，Hank的脚步声渐行渐远。封闭的办公室让Charles的耳根都红了起来。

金发男子慢慢走近，灰绿色的眼睛望着面色涨红的Charles。

“自我介绍一下，我叫Erik Lehnsherr。很荣幸能成为Xavier教授的助教。”

后续：  
Hank：溜了溜了~  
本来想循序渐进的小万意外直接上本垒，万：一夜情睡到心上人，怎么办，在线等，挺急的。  
以及今天是白色情人节也是π节噢（3.14），大家记得吃粮的同时和查查一样吃个派吧！  
Happy π Day！


End file.
